Pucca's a Baby! Again!
by captainwii
Summary: A direct sequel to "Pucca's A Baby!". you heard right, Pucca's turned into a baby again, only this time: Ring-Ring's behind it! please read and review. -hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Camera cuts to Ching in the Turtle training hall by herself, practicing her sword techniques, she stops when she suddenly hears the front door knock.)

Ching: (sheathes her sword) come in!

(The door opens to reveal Pucca walking into the Turtle Training Hall, Pucca appears dressed in her usual red shirt and black pants, but her pants appear to be somewhat bulky in the pelvis area. Ching looks at Pucca with her arms crossed.)

Ching: I see you changed back to being 11-years-old again. So how was it like being baby-sat by Garu?

Pucca: (feeling somewhat awkward) Aren't you upset I ran off on you like I did?*

(*See "Pucca's a Baby!")

Ching: upset? I was worried out of my mind! Do you know what could've happened to you while you were turned into a baby like you did?

Pucca: now you're sounding like an over-bearing mom, but sorry, Ching, but I couldn't help it! Surely you wouldn't pass up a chance to introduce yourself as a baby to your boyfriend as well? Besides, Garu and Gura have been taking great care of me at that time! It was fun!

Ching: well, I guess, but with Abyo, I might try to come to him as a baby only for his dad pick me up and have me sent back to my dad faster than you could say "Kiss the baby".

Pucca: yeah, I guess it wouldn't have been the same if you tried it, but Garu and Gura made great bay-sitters when I got here as a baby. They bathed with me, Garu fed and changed me, and it was fun!

Ching: really? I'm glad it was for you Pucca, but what happened when you turned back to being 11 years old?

Pucca: (face reddens slightly) It's a little embarrassing, you see… well, first let me show you something.

Ching: show me something? Well, ok.

(Pucca pulls down her pants to reveal to Ching that Pucca is wearing a diaper under her pants.)

Ching: you're wearing diapers?

Pucca: shortly after I somehow changed back, I was still wearing nothing but a diaper, which you could say might be another reason you think I shouldn't have snuck out of your home, and my uncles suddenly arrived. And after my uncles found out what happened, they suggested I should head home to change back to my regular clothes before I find myself using the diaper I was wearing. But it was too late, I already wet myself before we even started heading out. My uncles then took me home to change me then recommended I put on pull-ups so I can start re-toilet training myself.

Ching: but you decided to wear and use diapers instead?

Pucca: exactly, my uncles weren't really pleased, but they weren't angry or anything either, I guess they were just somewhat disappointed. But I told them I wanted to see what wearing diapers would be like for me before I start potty-training all over again.

Ching: So you're only temporary wearing diapers?

Pucca: (nods) ya-huh! For a week or 2 to be exact, And I even managed to get Garu to be willing to change me every once in a while in exchange I temporary stop trying to chase him down to smother him with kisses.

Ching: you're willing to stop chasing him for a few weeks in exchange he changes your diaper?

Pucca: I didn't say I'd stop chasing him in general, I just said I'd stop chasing him to smother him in my kisses. I instead chase him down to give him 1 short kiss then leaving him to his business.

Ching: oh.

(suddenly, Pucca's diaper starts wetting, she blushes somewhat in embarrassment.)

Pucca: uh… Ching, since you're here, any chance you'd be willing to change my diaper?

Ching: Pucca, you're my friend, as weird as that might be, I'd like to, but now that I think about it, there's something I'd like us to do, don't worry, it will involve getting you changed, sort of.

Pucca: well, okay, what is it.

(Ching gives a small smile as she grabs Pucca's shirt with both hands and pulls it off her. The now shirtless and diapered Pucca quickly looks at herself then at Ching with a confused expression.)

Ching: just follow me.

(Camera cuts to both Ching and Pucca naked and wearing their hair down in a bubbled bathtub in Ching's bathroom, with Ching behind Pucca, scrubbing her back. The bubbles make it hard to see their full bodies.)

Pucca: hehe! A bubble bath? That's what we're doing?

Ching: yep, it does bring me back, we used to bathe together many times when we were very little. I think you were just 1 year old and I was 2.

Pucca: ah, a trip down memory line, huh? I does remain me of while I was turned into a baby and I found myself bathing with Garu and Gura, I think that was my favorite part of that time.

(Ching starts scrubbing Pucca's belly from behind.)

Ching: what do you think caused you to turn into a baby yesterday anyway?

Pucca: I dunno, but it was fun while it lasted.

Ching: ever wonder what would happen if it happened to you again?

Pucca: I can only suspect a more slightly elaborate plot for this fan fic if that happened to me, though I'd like to see Garu turned into a baby for a while instead, that would be fun!

Ching: (not surprised) oh course….

(Camera cuts to Ching fully clothed and hair-braided and standing in the bathroom with Pucca, who's still naked but wearing her odango hairstyle, she's laying on her belly on a diaper mat on the bathroom floor, waiting for Ching to put a clean diaper on her. Ching takes some baby powder and powders Pucca's butt with it.)

Pucca: I just thought of something Ching, have you ever considered wearing diapers like me? Just for a short while?

Ching: (chuckles slightly) sorry, Pucca, I don't think I'll be doing that anytime soon.

Pucca: c'mon, Ching! You might find it fun!

Ching: And I'd be having to get myself changed almost as often as Abyo rips his shirt, roll over.

(Pucca rolls over so that she's laying on her back, a black censorship bar hides her pelvis area. Ching takes a clean diaper and puts it on Pucca, who stands back up.)

Pucca: thanks, but are you sure?

Ching: well, maybe, I'll think about it.

Pucca: hehe! Alright, and thanks for changing my diaper.

Ching: you're welcome, Pucca, just do yourself, and me, a favor, and keep your promise that you'll only be doing this for a week.

Pucca: don't worry.

Ching: well, (takes Pucca's clothes and hands them to her) get dressed, it might be fine to start wearing a diaper, but I don't think you wanna be seen wearing nothing but one.

(both Pucca and Ching laugh.)

Pucca: hehe! You're right, (starts getting her clothes on.)

(Camera cuts to a fully clothed Pucca walking down Sooga Village, when she suddenly hears something.)

Tobe's voice: (heard off-screen) Garu, it is time I have my vengeance at last!

Garu's voice: (also heard off-screen) I was beginning to wonder if you'd try to challenge me again.

Pucca: (notices Garu's voice) oooh! Hehe!

(Pucca goes over to an alley where she heard the 2 voices, but once she enters it, she only sees a bright light, that was so bright that see covered her eyes on response. She opens them to notice she seems to be in a pile cloth, she crawls her way out to notice she's still in the alley from earlier, only it, along with the rest of the world, appeared to be bigger somehow, she quickly looks at herself to realize she's turned in a baby! Again! And again wearing nothing but a diaper)

Baby Pucca: (thinks) again?

(Baby Pucca looks around to see Ring-Ring and Shaman/Jumong in front of her. Ring-Ring notably was holding a tape recorder.)

Ring-Ring: well, well, what brings a little baby girl all alone in a place like this? (Chuckles mockingly) Jumong here told me how he almost casted that spell on Yowaka and missed, but beforehand I heard about how you turned into a baby the first time, I figured the 2 facts were linked, hence that plan I pulled on you.

(Ring-Ring briefly presses the rewind button on her tape recorder, then the play button.)

Garu's voice: (heard from the tape recorder) I was beginning to wonder if you'd try to challenge me again.

Baby Pucca: darn it! She tricked me!

Jumong/Shaman: You won't believe how much she paid me to cast that spell on you, on purpose this time. She paid me 3-times as much as Yowaka did when he asked me to cast that age immunity spell he wanted.

Baby Pucca: (thinks) weird, why would Yowaka want to not age anymore?

Ring-Ring: And now that we got step 1 in our plan finished, All I got in the meantime is what I should do with you, hmm…

(Ring-Ring picks up Baby Pucca, who in response starting pounding her fists at Ring-Ring to no avail)

Baby Pucca: (thinks) drat! Since I'm a baby, my strength is still underdeveloped; I can't fight my way out of this.

Ring-Ring: I guess you'll be staying with me!

(Baby Pucca suddenly tries to cry like crazy, to get someone's attention, but Jumong quickly gags her mouth by tying a long piece of cloth over her mouth, which muffs out her screaming)

Baby Pucca: (thinks) aw, great!

Ring-Ring: thanks, Jumong, I'll call you if I need you any more.

(Ring-Ring walks off, with Baby Pucca held captive)

(Author's note: oh! That was quite a twist, was it? What is Ring-Ring gonna do with the baby-fied Pucca? will Pucca escape? Will she have a reason to go back to being toilet-trained? Review me for an update and find out!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Camera shows Ring-Ring carrying a gagged Baby Pucca into her apartment.)

Ring-Ring: I still haven't figured out what I should do with you. (removes the cloth that gagged Pucca, uncovering her mouth, then she puts Pucca on her bed.) but I know 1 thing.

(Ring-Ring grabs Baby Pucca's diaper and pulls it off her; she then puts a pink diaper, and then a pink dress on Baby Pucca.)

Ring-Ring: If I'm gonna hold you captive, you should look good as one.

Baby Pucca: (thinks) I can understand if it's changing diapers, but why do babies get naked by older people so often? What's up with that?

Ring-Ring: since you're now a baby, there's nothing you can do to steal the spotlight from me. But what should I do with you? Raise you myself? Nah, I'd have to fight custody with your uncles, plus I don't wanna change any dirty diapers. Hand you over to your unlces? Nah, they'd just find a way to get you changed back. Hm.. what to do? What to do?

(Shaman/Jumong suddenly enters the apartment.)

Jumong: hey, Ring-Ring, if you pay me, I got something that will make the spell I casted on Pucca irreversible! Nothing she can do will change her back to being 11 years old, unless she's willing to wait 11 more years.

Ring-Ring: Excellent! This might make things easier for me and dealing with an infant Pucca. Show it to me.

Jumong: (pulls out a blue, glowing diaper) I casted a spell on this diaper here, once Pucca here puts it on, no spell in the world, that I know of, at least, will cause her to change back to being 11 years old. Also, she'll permanently end up fully incontinent, so she'd have to wear diapers forever.

Ring-Ring: So, even if she changes back, she'd have to spend the rest of her life with the embarrassment of having accidents for the rest of her life? (Jumong nods) well, I guess that's a start!

Baby Pucca: (thinks) uh oh! I did decide I was gonna wear diapers, but not for that long. Wait, I have an idea!

(Baby Pucca starts grunting, as if she's pouring a lot of effort into doing something when it looks like she's just sitting here.)

Ring-Ring: wait, what is she doing?

(Baby Pucca then sighs in relief)

Jumong: (sniffs and widens his eyes) oh….. umm (turns to Ring-Ring and tries to hand her the glowing diaper) how about you change her?

Ring-Ring: (realizing what's going on) what? me?! No way, you change her!

Jumong: c'mon, change her! You won't have to pay me at all.

Ring-Ring: I'll pay you 5 times what I paid you beforehand if you change her diaper!

Jumong: no, YOU change her diaper!

Ring-Ring: NO! you change her diaper!

(Ring-Ring and Jumong continue arguing over who should change Baby Pucca, Baby Pucca takes advantage of the 2 of them being distracted by jumping off Ring-Ring's bed, and walking her way out of her apartment. Camera cuts to Baby Pucca walking outside the apartment building.)

Baby Pucca: (thinks and looks at herself and the dress Ring-Ring put on her) wow, and Ring-Ring was the only person I knew who wore that much pink. Anyway, I think I'd better get back to my uncles, I bet they'd know what to do.

(Baby Pucca starts heading for the Goh-Rong until a certain chubby person, a.k.a, Santa, finds her and picks her up, but apparently, he doesn't regonize her.)

Santa: ho! ho! now how did a little baby like you end up all alone like this? Oh well, I'm sure your parents will come looking for you. I'll bring you to the day care center where I'm coming back to from my lunch break in the meantime.

Baby Pucca: (thinks) Shoot! drafted again!

(Camera cuts to Santa carrying Baby Pucca in a day care center. Santa suddenly puts Baby Pucca on a changing station.)

Santa: now… let's see what, uh…. Surprises you have in store..

(Camera cuts to Jumong and Ring-Ring still arguing over who should change Baby Pucca's diaper.)

Ring-Ring: hmph, fine! how about this? We'll both change her!

Jumong: oh! Great idea!

(they turn to where they left Baby Pucca, only to realize she's gone!)

Ring-Ring: what the?! Where'd she go?

(Author's note: Like it thus far? If so, please review if you want an update.)


End file.
